De l'autre côté du miroir, il y a un Patronus
by Heibi
Summary: Malefoy ne pouvait pas laisser Hermione partir ainsi. Il attrapa son bras dès qu'elle tourna les talons. "Qu'est-ce qui t'énerve le plus, Granger ? Que tout ça soit arrivé, ou que pour la première fois tu aies eu tort ?" Et Hermione sentait les effets du Whisky Pur Feu allumer une espèce de flamme qui brûlait tout son être. (réecriture du tome 7) FIC ENTIERE DISPO SUR AO3 SEULEMENT
1. ANNONCE A LIRE ABSOLUMENT

.

 **ANNONCE TRES IMPORTANTE:**

 _A mes chers lecteurs et nouveaux:_

1) **Cette fanfiction est la suite de** " _Ne mélangez jamais du Félix Félicis à de l'Amortentia_ ", dont **l'intégralité est disponible EXCLUSIVEMENT** sur le site Archive Of Our Own. N'hésitez pas à aller la lire en premier si ce n'est pas déjà fait !

Mon pseudo sur Archive of Our Own: Petite Pirate

2) **Seuls les deux premiers chapitres de cet seront disponibles sur ffnet.** Tout le reste de la fanfiction sera par la suite posté sur Archive Of Our Own.

 _Le semi-lien pour archive of our Own (merci ffnet :/) :_ /works/11449560/chapters/25662171

.

.

Stay tuned, et n'hésitez pas à lâcher une review !

.

.

Heibi


	2. Prologue

.

Prologue

.

.

_ _Hermione ! Le thé est prêt ma chérie_ , chantonna sa mère au bas des escaliers.

_ _J'arrive, maman_.

La jeune sorcière pria pour que sa mère n'ait pas entendu le tremblement de sa voix. Mais elle ne pouvait pas faire mieux avec les sanglots qui lui étreignaient la gorge. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à l'article sur cette famille de Moldus assassinée.

Voldemort était plus puissant que jamais. Après la mort de Dumbledore, Hermione avait compris qu'il était temps d'agir. Harry ne pourrait le faire tout seul. Il aurait besoin d'elle. Elle ne pouvait pas fuir.

Pas elle en tout cas.

Fourrant la _Gazette du Sorcier_ dans son sac en perles, Hermione descendit à pas lourds les marches des escaliers. Aucune larme ne coulait sur ses joues. Ce matin même, elle avait vidé son compte en banque. Sa baguette trembla légèrement quand elle la pointa sur ses parents, assis ensemble et lui tournant le dos.

 _« Oubliettes »,_ chuchota-t-elle.

Même le professeur Lockhart n'aurait pu arriver à une telle puissance, quand bien même ce fut son sortilège le mieux maîtrisé. Hermione était la meilleure sorcière de sa génération. Et c'est pour ça que le monde des sorciers avait besoin d'elle.

Sous les nuages maussades qui annonçaient une journée peu radieuse, Hermione marcha lentement dans la rue, la tête baissée, bien qu'elle soit seule. Il était encore tôt. Alors qu'elle atteignait le feu où elle avait l'habitude de patienter pour prendre le bus scolaire étant jeune, elle transplana dans un craquement sonore.

.

.

Heibi

.


	3. Chapitre 1: L'invité

.

Chapitre 1: L'invité

.

.

_ Oh, c'est pas vrai !

Hermione poussa un juron sonore. Elle avait mal calculé son transplanage et avait atterri à moitié dans la mange des cochons. Pestant, elle se dégagea brusquement.

_ Eh bien, c'est un langage bien fleuri pour notre « Miss-Je-Sais-Tout » nationale, dit une voix moqueuse non loin d'elle.

En tournant la tête, la Gryffondor vit George Weasley qui tenait d'une main un gnome tentant de s'échapper avec des petits cris aigus.

_ J'ai mal calculé l'atterrissage, maugréa Hermione. Et puis qu'est-ce que vous faites debout si tôt ?

_ Maman nous a demandé d'aller aérer les tentes pour le mariage, répondit Fred qui balançait un gnome au loin. Wouaw ! Je t'ai encore battu George. Je lance plus loin que toi.

Hermione alla vers la maison, faisant de son mieux pour éviter les mauvaises herbes. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'atteindre la poignée que déjà, Mme Weasley ouvrait la porte en grand.

_ Hermione ! Ma chérie, comment vas-tu ?

_ Très bien, mentit la Gryffondor en serrant la mère de Ron dans ses bras.

Mme Weasley enleva la boue de ses chaussures d'un coup de baguette magique tandis que M. Weasley la saluait en sortant. Lupin, Kingsley et Fol Œil étaient dans la cuisine, l'air soucieux et en pleine discussion qu'ils interrompirent sitôt qu'elle entra.

_ Ah, Hermione ! Quelle surprise ! l'accueillit Kingsley. Tu m'excuseras, je dois filer au ministère.

_ Nous ne t'attendions pas avant demain, dit Lupin. Que s'est-il passé ?

Hermione jeta un bref regard à l'édition de _La Gazette du Sorcier_ posée sur la table, mais secoua la tête avec un sourire.

_ Oh, j'avais juste envie de revenir plus tôt.

Mais cela n'avait échappé à Maugrey. Son œil magique se posa sur Hermione tandis qu'il repoussait le journal du revers de la main.

_ Bonne initiative, marmonna-t-il en se laissant aller contre le siège. Tout va bien, là-bas ?

_ Ça va, marmonna Hermione, évasive.

Des pas précipités se firent entendre et Ron fit interruption dans la cuisine, encore en pyjama et les cheveux en bataille.

_ Hermione ! dit-il d'un ton enthousiaste.

_ Ron, va te laver et te changer, ordonna Mme Weasley. Fred et George n'en sont qu'à faire un concours de lancer de gnomes… Quant à toi, Hermione chérie, tu as peut-être faim ? Tu peux aller te reposer si tu veux, je crois que Ginny est en train de ranger la remise…

_ Ça va aller, Mme Weasley, répondit précipitamment la jeune femme. Je serai ravie d'aller aider Ginny…

_ Eh Granger, l'appela Maugrey d'un ton bourru. Paraît que t'es douée en potions, non ?

_ Alastor, non ! se récria Mme Weasley. Hermione n'a pas besoin de ça.

_ Besoin de quoi ? s'enquit Hermione. Vous faites une potion ? Je peux vous aider si vous…

_ Non, non, Hermione chérie, ne t'inquiète pas, coupa la mère de Ron. J'ai tout sous contrôle. Mais peut être qu'aider Ginny ne sera pas de trop.

Avec appréhension, Hermione sortit de la cuisine par la petite porte, juste à temps pour voir un énorme chaudron avec une potion semblable à de la vase qu'elle connaissait bien. Du Polynectar.

« Voilà qui serait utile », pensa-t-elle alors qu'une idée germait dans son esprit.

.

.

.

 _Deux jours plus tard_

 _._

 _._

_ Et donc Maman a établi un planning chargé pour tout le monde à l'heure près, commentait Ron alors qu'ils allaient dans chacune des chambres pour y poser des draps propres.

Hermione agita sa baguette, pensive. Le vieux matelas et les oreillers de M. et Mme Weasley lévitèrent pendant que les draps se changeaient d'eux-mêmes.

_ Ron, tu sais à quoi sert le chaudron de Polynectar dans la cuisine ?

_ Ah, ça, répondit l'interpellé. C'est le plan de Fol Œil. Tu sais qu'on doit récupérer Harry ce soir, n'est-ce pas ?

Les oreillers tombèrent aussitôt alors qu'Hermione le regardait, choquée.

_ Il n'envisage quand même pas…

Ron hocha la tête. Hermione s'esclaffa d'un rire qui n'avait rien de joyeux.

_ S'il croit qu'Harry va le laisser faire ça, dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

_ Malheureusement, c'est le plan le plus susceptible de marcher, soupira Ron.

Hermione demeura pensive pendant un moment, pendant qu'ils montaient les draps à l'effigie des Canons de Chudley dans la chambre de Ron.

_ Ron, dit-elle en se tournant vers le jeune homme. Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer cette année ? Maintenant que Dumbledore…

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase, sa gorge se serrant sous l'émotion. Quelques mois étaient passés, mais tout cela semblait encore irréel. Ron jeta vaguement un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, comme pour vérifier qu'ils étaient seuls.

_ Il faut que je t'avertisse de quelque chose, murmura-t-il.

D'un coup de pied, il referma la porte de sa chambre.

_ Maman a passé l'été à essayer de me faire parler, dit-il à voix basse. Elle veut savoir ce qu'Harry prévoit de faire maintenant que Tu-Sais-Qui est de retour. Le ministère risque de tomber d'un jour à l'autre et… elle veut savoir pourquoi on ne retournera pas à Poudlard cette année. Alors attends-toi à ce qu'elle te tombe dessus.

Le cœur d'Hermione s'arrêta et elle poussa un long soupir.

_ Je ne peux pas laisser ta mère savoir ce qu'il s'est passé avec mes parents.

Devant l'air dubitatif de Ron, elle lui raconta ce qu'elle avait fait, laissant deux larmes tomber sur ses joues. Aussitôt, il l'attira dans ses bras.

_ Tout va bien aller, la rassura-t-il. Quand tout sera fini, nous irons les retrouver et tout sera comme avant.

Hermione se calma peu à peu.

_ Mais toi, Ron, se lamenta-t-elle. Tu ne peux pas quitter ta famille. Les Mangemorts te connaissent, s'ils voient que tu as disparu avec Harry Potter ils…

C'est alors qu'un bruit sourd se fit entendre au-dessus d'eux. La Gryffondor leva la tête, perplexe.

_ Maintenant que tu en parles, j'ai eu une idée pour remédier à ça, déclara lentement Ron.

_ Une idée ? répéta Hermione, dubitative.

Ron hocha la tête.

_ Il faut que tu voies ça, murmura-t-il.

Et il l'entraîna au grenier.

.

.

.

_ Ron c'est brillant !

Le concerné rougit.

_ Je ne l'ai pas fait tout seul, tu sais, répondit-il, modeste. Papa m'a beaucoup aidé avec Fred et…

_ Ah, vous voilà, lança Mme Weasley en remuant avec sa baguette le contenu d'une marmite. Bill et Fleur devront arriver pour le déjeuner. Hermione, tu veux bien aider avec la crème aux noisettes ? Ron, tu n'as qu'à t'occuper de faire la vaisselle.

_ Fred devait s'en charger hier soir ! protesta le dernier garçon des Weasley.

_ Et il a dû partir fermer sa boutique, répliqua sa mère. Et maintenant, au travail.

Ron s'apprêtait à répliquer quand Hermione posa un bras sur son épaule et secoua la tête d'un regard entendu. Le jeune homme retint un soupir irrité, puis s'avança vers sa mère, toujours concentrée sur la marmite.

_ C'est du ragoût ? demanda-t-il. Comment tu le prépares…j'ai très envie d'apprendre, ajouta-t-il précipitamment au regard surpris de sa mère.

_ Vraiment ? Eh bien, c'est facile, tu n'as qu'à mettre des oignons dans un filet d'huile et…

C'était le moment. Hermione souriait en sachant que voir Ron dans une cuisine pour autre chose que manger, c'était aussi probable que Fred et George devenant de sérieux fonctionnaires du Ministère. Cependant, cela ne l'empêcha pas de se concentrer. Ni une, ni deux, elle sortit sa baguette et la pointa discrètement vers le chaudron de Polynectar tout en faisant mine de s'attabler devant la montagne de pomme de terre.

La potion couleur vase s'éleva en un mince filet et alla droit dans la fiole qu'Hermione tenait discrètement sous la table de sa main gauche, tout en surveillant discrètement Mme Weasley débiter sa recette de cuisine sous l'œil distrait de Ron. Une bonne minute passa, puis…

_ Molly ! Il va nous falloir deux couverts de plus ! lança Arthur en entrant par la porte de derrière, se passant la main sur le visage. Bill et Fleur arrivent plus tôt que prévu, finalement.

D'un habile mouvement de poignet, Hermione reboucha son flacon plein de Polynectar et se redressa aussitôt alors que Mme Weasley se retournait.

_ Tiens, tu n'as qu'à t'entraîner, lança-t-elle à Ron en lui mettant une cuillère en bois dans la main.

Désemparé, Ron se tourna vers Hermione avec de gros yeux. Elle hocha la tête et glissa le flacon de Polynectar dans sa poche, non sans lui avoir jeté un sortilège de Réduction.

_ Bill et Fleur ? répéta Mme Weasley. Oh, alors Bill n'aura qu'à dormir avec Charlie et Fleur peut dormir dans la chambre de Percy.

Chacun fit bien attention à ne pas relever la note larmoyante de sa voix au nom de Percy.

Puis, des cris amusés se firent entendre dans le jardin.

_ Oh ! lança Mme Weasley, exaspéré. Maintenant, Fred et George s'amusent à lancer les seaux rouillés. Arthur, fais quelque chose ! Ron, va l'aider.

Trop heureux d'échapper à la corvée cuisine, le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier.

_ Quant à toi, Hermione chérie, il faut que tu m'aides pour les pâtés.

Mme Weasley lui fourra une poche à douille remplie de crème de noisette dans les mains.

_ Et voilà, tu as juste à mettre dans les pâtés, dit-elle joyeusement. Je sais que ça irait plus vite à la magie, mais pour une obscure raison, je n'arrive jamais à le faire sans déborder. Ce sera plus prudent comme ça.

Hermione hocha la tête et s'attela à la tâche. Au bout de deux minutes, elle comprit pourquoi Mme Weasley avait préféré la méthode la plus longue.

_ Alors, dit cette dernière d'un ton dégagé, il paraît que Ron, Harry et toi n'allez pas continuer vos études, l'année prochaine à Poudlard ?

La Gryffondor comprit qu'il s'agissait de l'interrogatoire dont Ron s'était empressé de l'avertir, sitôt qu'elle était arrivée. Elle répondit prudemment :

_ Effectivement…

_ Oh…

Mme Weasley fit une pause, juste le temps pour rajouter des carottes qu'elle venait de couper dans le ragoût.

_ Et je peux savoir pourquoi ?

Hermione choisit ses mots avec soin.

_ Dumbledore a malheureusement laissé derrière lui quelques… choses à faire.

_ Quelles choses exactement ? s'enquit Mme Weasley avec un ton ferme qui n'aidait pas.

_ Je ne peux pas en parler.

_ Franchement, Hermione, je pense que l'heure n'est pas aux cachotteries, répliqua Mrs Weasley en se tournant vers elle. Imagine ce que tes parents diraient ! Tu ne peux pas les impliquer dans le monde de la magie, alors j'estime qu'Arthur et moi avons le droit de savoir !

Hermione était encore trop fragile pour parler de ses parents, mais l'heure n'était pas aux larmes.

_ Dumbledore a tenu à ce que cela reste privé, je suis désolée.

_ C'est ridicule ! Tu es à peine une adulte, Hermione. Ce n'est pas à toi, encore moins à Harry ou Ron de s'occuper de ce genre de choses. Je veux dire, Dumbledore était un grand sorcier, mais n'avait aucune conscience de l'imprudence que c'est d'embarquer trois enfants dans une telle mission alors que tout l'Ordre est là pour…

Hermione dut son salut à un craquement sonore dans le jardin, suivit du rugissement de Maugrey lorsque sa jambe de bois se prit dans le seau ensorcelé par Ron.

_ Alastor ! s'écria Mme Weasley. Nous ne t'attendions pas avant des heures.

_ Toujours se tenir prêt, Molly, répliqua ce dernier. Tout le monde est bien là pour ce soir, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Est-on obligé d'inclure les enfants ? répliqua Mme Weasley, inquiète.

_ Je veux venir, dit aussitôt Hermione. Nous devons aider Harry.

_ J'aime ton esprit, Granger.

_ Ne l'encourage pas, enfin !

_ Rassemblez tout le monde, ronchonna Fol Œil. Réunion dans trente minutes pour faire le point pour ce soir.

.

.

.

Mme Weasley regarda avec appréhension son mari et plus de la moitié de ses enfants transplaner dans l'air frais du début de soirée.

_ Ça va aller, maman, la rassura Ginny. Ils ramèneront Harry, sain et sauf, et sans problème.

Elle tapota l'épaule de sa mère, puis dit :

_ Allez, viens. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'Harry n'ait rien à manger quand il arrivera, n'est-ce pas ?

Mme Weasley soupira :

_ Non, j'imagine.

Elle retourna à la cuisine, et versa du thé dans une tasse, ainsi que quelques pâtés qu'elle et Hermione avaient faits cet après-midi qu'elle mit dans un plateau.

_ Ginny, tu veux bien surveiller la dinde ? s'enquit-elle.

La benjamine des Weasley acquiesça sombrement et laissa sa mère monter au premier étage. Elle tourna le dos à la porte de la chambre de Ginny et d'Hermione et marcha droit vers le mur vide d'en face qu'elle traversa sans problème.

Elle se retrouva dans une nouvelle chambre minuscule avec une grande fenêtre qui donnait sur le dehors. Une porte dérobée menait vers une salle de bains spécialement aménagée. Mais Mme Weasley posa le plateau sur le petit bureau en bois et toisa avec pitié Drago Malefoy, allongé sur le lit et lui tournant le dos.

_ Je me suis dit que tu avais peut-être faim, Drago, murmura-t-elle.

Aucune réponse du concerné.

_ Je sais que ce n'est pas facile, continua Mme Weasley. Mais comprend que c'est pour ta sécurité... Nous veillerons sur toi du mieux que nous pourrons. Et si tu as besoin de parler, Lupin, Arthur ou moi nous pourrons t'écouter… ou bien les enfants, quand nous les aurons informés de ta présence, ajouta-t-elle.

Malefoy ne répondit toujours pas. La mère de Ron n'insista pas, et repartit.

_ Mange, lui dit-elle avec gentillesse. Je reviendrai dans la soirée.

Le Serpentard attendit deux minutes avant de se retourner lentement. Il était seul. Alors, il se leva et repartit vers la fenêtre, d'où il avait vu Hermione et la moitié des Weasley disparaître dans un craquement sonore. Le chant des grillons lui paraissait aussi insupportable que l'attente.

.

.

 _Comme précisé dans l'annonce, seul le chapitre 2 sera updaté sur ffnet, puis tout le reste de la fic sera sur Archive Of Our Own, mais vous pouvez toujours follower ici pour être averti quand je publie là-bas, car je publierai des annonces ^^ _

_A bientôt et n'hésitez pas à lâcher une review !_

 _Heibi_

.

.


	4. Chapitre 2: L'indésirable n2

.

Chapitre 2: L'indésirable n°2

.

.

_ C'est pas vrai…Ils arrivent ! hurla Kingsley à l'oreille d'Hermione.

Le Sombral monta en chandelle d'un puissant coup d'ailes.

Sous les traits de son meilleur ami, la sorcière sortit aussitôt sa baguette. Mais c'était difficile de viser sur le dos d'un Sombral.

_ _Stupéfix_ ! hurla-t-elle.

Son sortilège passa près de l'oreille du Mangemort, mais déjà, Kingsley les faisait bifurquer dans les nuages. Hermione regarda au-dessous d'elle et voyait des éclairs verts de toute part.

_ Mon dieu, Harry, murmura-t-elle. Sois prudent, je t'en prie.

Mais elle n'eut pas le loisir de se soucier plus d'Harry car déjà trois Mangemorts les encerclaient, tournoyant comme des vautours autour d'eux.

Hermione lança un maléfice d'Entrave à l'un d'eux qui tomba de son balai alors que Kingsley frappa celui sur leur gauche de plein fouet.

Le dernier, fou de rage, pointa sa baguette sur le Sombral :

_ _Avada_ …, entendit-on à travers sa capuche.

_ _Expelliarmus_! riposta aussitôt Hermione.

_ _Stupéfix_! renchérit Kinsgley.

Le Mangemort perdit sa baguette et tomba aussitôt. Mais déjà Hermione sentit son sang se glacer. Une silhouette volait vers eux, sans balai. Lord Voldemort. Qui la toisait, elle, de ses yeux rouges.

_ Oh mon dieu…

_ Accroche-toi ! hurla Kingsley.

Voldemort leur lança un sortilège de la mort qu'ils évitèrent de peu. Puis, le mage noir sembla remarquer quelque chose en contrebas, et plongea.

Hermione était encore trop choquée par cette apparition pour riposter. Ce fut Kingsley qui la sauva d'un Mangemort en le tuant.

Puis, ce fut le calme.

.

.

.

_ Quelqu'un nous a trahi ! disait Kingsley, enragé.

Il faisait les cent pas dans la chambre de Patricia Vance, la membre de l'Ordre du Phénix où se trouvait leur Portoloin. Un vieux cintre tordu qu'Hermione regardait avec appréhension.

_ Comment ont-ils fait pour savoir qui était le vrai Harry ? s'enquit-elle. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de le savoir, et pourtant, _il_ a juste…changé de cible.

Elle se sentit soudain vaseuse. En se regardant dans la glace, elle se rendit compte qu'elle reprenait son apparence. Soudain, le cintre se mit à briller et vibrer.

_ Vite ! ordonna Kingsley.

Tous deux agrippèrent le Portoloin en même temps, et Hermione se sentit encore plus mal. En arrivant dans la cour du Terrier, elle fut reconnaissante à Kingsley de la tenir par le coude. Aussitôt, Hermione se jeta dans les bras d'Harry, le cœur battant.

.

.

.

Malefoy observait la scène depuis la fenêtre. Les sortilèges de protection ne lui permettait ni de se faire voir, ni de se faire entendre, mais, étant seulement au premier étage d'une maison aussi minuscule que le Terrier, il entendait tout ce qu'il se passait dans le jardin.

Son cœur s'était arrêté quand il avait vu l'état de George Weasley. De la magie noire, sans aucun doute. Ils avaient été attaqués. Chaque seconde qui passait lui était insupportable.

Finalement, il vit Hermione dans les vêtements d'Harry Potter se jeter dans les bras de son meilleur ami. Elle semblait indemne. Il soupira de soulagement…puis eut un pincement au cœur. Ni elle, ni Potter n'était encore au courant de son existence ici. Quand ils le sauraient…

Puis, au bout d'un moment…

 __ C'est eux_ ! s'écria Hermione depuis l'entrée.

Il fronça les sourcils en la voyant courir et se jeter dans les bras de Ron, puis s'adossa à la fenêtre en se passant vaguement la main dans les cheveux. Il se passait quelque chose ce soir, quelque chose de grave.

Et enfin, la nouvelle apportée par Bill Weasley tomba :

 _— Ça s'est passé alors que nous venions de forcer le cercle des Mangemorts. Fol Œil et Ding étaient près de nous, ils allaient vers le nord, eux aussi. Voldemort – il arrive à voler, maintenant – a foncé droit sur eux. Ding a paniqué, je l'ai entendu crier, Fol Œil a essayé de l'arrêter mais il a réussi à transplaner. Le maléfice de Voldemort a atteint Fol Œil en pleine tête. Il a été projeté en arrière et il est tombé de son balai… Nous ne pouvions rien faire, rien, nous avions une demi-douzaine de Mangemorts à nos trousses._

Cette fois, Malefoy se mit à trembler. Ses jambes ne le tirent plus, et il tomba.

Maugrey Fol Œil, cet énergumène, le survivant de tous les Mangemorts… était mort. Si même l'un des plus coriaces des Aurors était mort, alors il n'y avait plus d'espoir. Démoralisé, Malefoy se traîna jusqu'à son lit.

.

.

.

_ Mondingus nous a-t-il vraiment trahi ? s'enquit Fleur d'un ton pincé. Je veux dire, il peut y en avoir plein d'autres…

Hermione se retint de lui lancer une réplique bien sentie : elle le savait, Fleur soupçonnait Hagrid pour des raisons injustes.

_ Il est bien parti, non ? lui répondit Ron. Mais de là à prévenir les Mangemorts… je veux dire, sa vie était en jeu aussi… Il savait que Fol Œil le surveillerait de près.

_ Mondingus n'a jamais été une lumière, Ron, nota M. Weasley. Et si nous sommes sûrs que ce n'est pas la Trace.

Mme Weasley finit son Whisky Pur Feu, puis se redressa soudain.

_ Arthur ! lança-t-elle d'une voix affolée. Tu crois que c'est… _lui_?

_ Impossible, la rassura M. Weasley. Nous avons pris toutes les dispositions nécessaires. Il ne savait pas que nous irions chercher Harry ce soir, et en plus, les Mangemorts seraient rassemblés devant notre porte, pas à Privet Drive.

Hermione échangea un regard avec Ron sans comprendre, et demanda :

_ De qui vous parlez ?

consulta sa femme du regard, qui hocha la tête de mauvaise grâce.

.

.

.

Le whisky Pur Feu d'Hermione lui brûla la gorge, mais elle faillit recracher sa gorgée quand elle entendit Mme Weasley annoncer la nouvelle.

_ Quoi ? croassa-t-elle. Malefoy est _ici_ ?!

_ Dans une pièce sécurisée, assura aussitôt M. Weasley. Nous l'avons construite en prévision. Personne ne peut y entrer, elle est indétectable.

Hermione se tourna aussitôt vers Ron.

_ Tu le savais ? fit-elle d'un ton accusateur.

Gêné, il se réfugia dans une nouvelle gorgée de Whisky Pur Feu avant de décréter :

_ Maman et Papa nous ont fait promettre de ne rien dire. Ils voulaient l'annoncer eux-mêmes.

Hermione sentit la colère l'envahir. Comment Ron pouvait-il lui cacher une chose pareille ? Et pire, comment pouvait-il garder Malefoy ?

_ Il nous a trahi, il a volé mon Félix Félicis et il est responsable de la mort de Dumbledore ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ?!

_ Lupin l'a trouvé évanoui près du portail, répondit Kingsley. Apparemment, il aurait subi un sortilège de Stupéfixion perdu.

_ Après qu'Harry nous ait raconté ce qu'il s'est passé, nous ne savions pas ce que Vous-Savez-Qui pourrait lui faire pour avoir « échoué » sa mission, continua M. Weasley, alors l'Ordre a décidé de le cacher ici.

_ Je maintiens que sa présence ici est dangereuse pour tout le monde, dit Ginny d'un air sombre.

_ Malefoy est aussi affecté que nous tous par ce qu'il s'est passé, dit Mme Weasley. Il ne parle et ne mange presque pas. Ron ne veut pas, mais peut-être que si vous essayiez de lui parler, toi et Harry…

Hermione se leva.

_ J'ai vu assez de Mangemorts ce soir, déclara-t-elle froidement, la mâchoire serrée. Et Ginny a raison. Je doute que la mère de Malefoy accepte sa disparition aussi facilement.

Et elle sortit dans le jardin pour rejoindre Harry, Ron sur ses talons. Une fois qu'ils furent dehors, elle se rappela de quelque chose :

_ Et s'il appelait quelqu'un avec la marque des Ténèbres ? demanda-t-elle à Ron.

_ Maugrey a fait apposer un bandage spécial, répondit le rouquin. Malefoy ne peut pas l'enlever, ni le toucher. Je sais, moi aussi j'étais en colère au début, je le suis toujours mais…

_ Mais le garder ici, c'est mettre toute ta famille en danger Ron ! éructa Hermione.

Et elle s'en alla d'un pas rageur, jusqu'à ce qu'elle vit Harry qui se tenait le front d'une main.

.

.

.

Hermione se tournait et retournait dans son lit. Elle était incapable de dormir et sentait des sueurs froides l'envahir à chaque fois qu'elle passait sur le palier de la chambre de Ginny qu'elle partageait. C'était effrayant de savoir que Malefoy dormait à même pas dix mètres d'elle.

Le Whisky Pur Feu but à la mémoire de Fol Œil lui faisait tourner la tête. Ginny se retourna dans son sommeil. La préfète de Gryffondor se redressa et sortit discrètement. Adossée à la porte de sa chambre, elle toisa le mur nu en face, prenant deux profondes inspirations.

_ C'est la première et dernière fois que tu y vas, Hermione, chuchota-t-elle, comme une promesse.

Et, d'un pas assuré, comme pour King's Cross, elle marcha droit vers le mur qu'elle traversa sans problème.

.

.

.

Malefoy était encore éveillé. Ses paupières ne pouvaient pas se fermer, alors qu'il voyait encore George Weasley, la moitié du visage en sang. Des scénarios sur la mort d'Alastor Maugrey dansaient devant ses yeux.

Le craquement du bois le fit se redresser aussitôt.

_ Qui est là ? lança-t-il d'un ton paniqué.

Son cœur s'arrêta en voyant Hermione devant lui, le regard froid. Elle avait encore les yeux rouges après avoir pleuré la mort de Fol Œil, mais sa mâchoire était contractée par la rage. Malefoy cligna des yeux. Il y eut un silence si pesant qu'il ne put le supporter.

_ Granger, parvint-il à articuler.

Les yeux marrons d'Hermione le toisèrent de haut en bas avec silence, s'arrêtant enfin sur son avant-bras gauche. Malefoy se maudit d'être en été, et en T-shirt : le bandage de la Marque des Ténèbres était là, bien visible.

_ Espèce de sale petit menteur, cracha Hermione.

Elle se contenait pour ne pas lui déverser le flot d'injures qu'il méritait. Le Whisky Pur Feu faisait certainement encore effet.

_ Comment as-tu osé faire ça ? continua-t-elle.

Malefoy ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il se leva lentement, un air neutre sur le visage, tentant à grand-peine à cacher son désarroi.

_ Je suis désolé.

C'était des mots qu'il prononçait rarement. Mais Hermione le gifla à toute volée :

_ Désolé, hein ? Tu es _désolé_ ? Désolé de quoi, exactement ?

Mais elle continua, n'ayant aucune envie de l'entendre sortir de pitoyables excuses.

_ Tu m'as menti, tu nous as trompés… Tu es un criminel…

_ Je n'ai pas tué Dumbledore, répliqua Malefoy, effrayé.

_ FERME-LA ! COMMENT OSES-TU ?! s'écria Hermione.

Elle voulut le frapper, mais il bloqua sa main. Enragée, la Gryffondor se dégagea brusquement, puis éclata d'un rire sans joie.

_ Ha ! Ce que j'ai dû te paraître crédule hein ! Tu oses parler de Dumbledore ? Tu _oses_ ? Tu as fait du mal à Ron, à Katie… à quel point tu as dû tomber bas pour t'acoquiner avec des « Sangs de Bourbe » ?! Hein ?!

Malefoy sentait sa colère reprendre le dessus. Hermione ne semblait pas l'écouter. Elle était venue vider son sac. Mais le Serpentard ne pourrait pas la laisser partir ainsi. Il attrapa son bras dès qu'elle tourna les talons, l'attirant un peu vers l'intérieur de la pièce, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait plus l'attraper si elle traversait à nouveau le mur.

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'énerve le plus, Granger ? rétorqua-t-il. Que tout ça soit arrivé… ou que pour la première fois, tu avais tort sur toute la ligne ?

Hermione le regarda dans les yeux. Quelque chose d'autre semblait s'insinuer en elle. Le Whisky Pur Feu faisait encore effet, si elle en croyait la flamme qu'elle sentait se propager dans tout son être. C'était comme la fois où ils s'étaient cachés dans la salle de bains des préfets pour échapper à Urquhart.

_ Va te faire foutre, cracha-t-elle.

Et elle se libéra de son emprise pour partir, sans un regard par-dessus son épaule.

Malefoy se laissa tomber sur son lit. S'il n'y avait pas ces sortilèges, leur dispute aurait réveillé toute la maison. Hermione ne reviendrait pas le voir. Elle était venu se soulager _elle_ , pas pour l'écouter.

Rageur, il se recoucha, pestant contre les draps bas de gamme dans lesquels il couchait. Puis se calma.

En à peine deux minutes, il avait plus parlé avec elle qu'avec les parents Weasley, Lupin et Kingsley réunis.

… Bon sang, que c'était bon de la revoir.

.

.

 **IMPORTANT RAPPEL:**

 **Tous les chapitres suivants seront disponibles exclusivement sur Archive Of Our Own (sur le pseudo Petite Pirate)**

 **A bientôt !**

 **.**

.

.


	5. Chapitre 3 dispo sur AO3

.

Coucou tout le monde !

Comme annoncé, tous les autres chapitres de cette fic seront exclusivement disponibles sur **Archive of Our Own**

 **Le chapitre 4 vient d'être posté !**

N'hésitez pas à aller voir !

Mon pseudo: Petite Pirate

Le semi-lien _( Merci FFNET :S_ ) /works/11449560/chapters/25851135

.

.

N'hésitez pas à lâcher une review et je vous retrouve très bientôt !

.

 **Autre chose: J'aimerais beaucoup organiser un petit concours Dramione** , profiter un peu des vacances, tout ça tout ça, mais je me heurte à une difficulté. J'écris du Dramione, mais je ne suis pas HYPER réputée, aussi je touche un public encore très restreint.

Donc je lance le truc comme ça, mais, qui serait éventuellement intéressé à participer à un petit concours Dramione ? Il y aurait pour le coup:

\- un règlement (procédure pour envoi des travaux, etc.)

\- Un thème (un format court plutôt, le couple prédéfini, hein vous le savez :P)

\- Une deadline

\- Un/des prix et petits cadeaux à gagner sur le thème HP, bien sûr (selon le nombre de participants)

Bref, j'attends vos retours et vos impressions ! :D  
Qu'en pensez-vous ? Selon le nombre de réponses (qui ne garantit pas votre participation, hein, cela va de soi !) je verrais si oui ou non je l'organise

.

Bises !

Heibi

.


	6. Chapitre 4 dispo sur AO3

.

Coucou tout le monde !

Comme annoncé, tous les autres chapitres de cette fic seront exclusivement disponibles sur **Archive of Our Own**

 **Le chapitre 5 vient d'être posté: Le dernier jour du prisonnier**

N'hésitez pas à aller voir !

Mon pseudo: Petite Pirate

Le semi-lien _( Merci FFNET :S_ ) /works/11449560/chapters/25934166

.

.

N'hésitez pas à lâcher une review et je vous retrouve très bientôt !

.

Bises !

Heibi

.


	7. Chapitre 5 dispo sur AO3

.

Coucou tout le monde !

Le chapitre 5 est disponible sur **Archive of Our Own**

 **Le titre : La traque**

N'hésitez pas à aller voir !

Mon pseudo: Petite Pirate

Le semi-lien _( Merci FFNET :S_ ) /works/11449560/chapters/26246517

.

.

N'hésitez pas à lâcher une review et je vous retrouve très bientôt !

.

Bises !

Heibi

.


	8. Chapitre 6 dispo sur AO3

.

Coucou tout le monde !

Le chapitre 6 est disponible sur **Archive of Our Own**

 **Le titre : A travers le miroir**

N'hésitez pas à aller voir !

Mon pseudo: Petite Pirate

Le semi-lien _( Merci FFNET :S_ ) /works/11449560/chapters/264065947

.

.

N'hésitez pas à lâcher une review et je vous retrouve très bientôt !

.

Bises !

Heibi

.


	9. Chapitre 7 dispo sur AO3 (et le 8 aussi)

.

Coucou tout le monde !

Le chapitre 7 est disponible sur **Archive of Our Own**

 _Le titre : Deux âmes esseulées_

N'hésitez pas à aller voir !

 **ANNONCE: Le chapitre 8 arrivera directement par la suite dans la soirée**

Mon pseudo: Petite Pirate

Le semi-lien _( Merci FFNET :S_ ) /works/11449560/chapters/26645193

.

.

N'hésitez pas à lâcher une review et je vous retrouve très bientôt !

.

Bises !

Heibi

.


	10. Chapitre 8 dispo sur AO3 (enfin !)

.

Coucou tout le monde !

Le chapitre 8 est disponible sur **Archive of Our Own**

 _Le titre : Souffler sur les braises_

N'hésitez pas à aller voir !

Mon pseudo: Petite Pirate

Le semi-lien _( Merci FFNET :S_ ) /works/11449560/chapters/26772339

.

.

N'hésitez pas à lâcher une review et je vous retrouve très bientôt !

.

Bises !

Heibi

.


	11. Chapitre 9 dispo sur AO3 (COMEBACK !)

.

Coucou tout le monde !

Le chapitre suivant de cette fanfiction est disponible sur **Archive of Our Own**

 _Le titre : La peine vient des deux camps_

N'hésitez pas à aller voir !

Mon pseudo: Petite Pirate

Le semi-lien _( Merci FFNET :S_ ): /works/11449560/chapters/28791585

.

.

N'hésitez pas à lâcher une review et je vous retrouve très bientôt !

.

Bises !

Heibi

.


	12. Chapitre 10 dispo sur AO3

.

Coucou tout le monde !

Le chapitre suivant de cette fanfiction est disponible sur **Archive of Our Own**

 _Le titre : Rupture_

N'hésitez pas à aller voir !

Mon pseudo: Petite Pirate

Le semi-lien _( Merci FFNET :S_ ): /works/11449560/chapters/29342976

.

.

N'hésitez pas à lâcher une review et je vous retrouve très bientôt !

.

Bises !

Heibi

.


	13. Chapitre 11 dispo sur AO3

.

Coucou tout le monde !

Le chapitre suivant de cette fanfiction est disponible sur **Archive of Our Own**

 _Le titre : Framents (mais c'est que je suis de plus en plus inspirée pour les titres dites moi)_

N'hésitez pas à aller voir !

Mon pseudo: Petite Pirate

Le semi-lien _( Merci FFNET :S_ ): /works/11449560/chapters/29996874

.

.

N'hésitez pas à lâcher une review et je vous retrouve très bientôt !

.

Bises !

Heibi

.


	14. Chapitre 12 dispo sur AO3

.

Coucou tout le monde !

Le chapitre suivant de cette fanfiction est disponible sur **Archive of Our Own**

 _Le titre : Godric's Hollow_

N'hésitez pas à aller voir !

Mon pseudo: Petite Pirate

Le semi-lien _( Merci FFNET :S_ ): /works/11449560/chapters/25662171

 **Pour compenser mon retard, un autre chapitre arrivera également dans le courant de la semaine prochaine :)**

 **(préférablement au début !)**

.

.

N'hésitez pas à lâcher une review et je vous retrouve très bientôt !

Vous pouvez aussi **lâcher un Kudo (équivalent de "j'aime" de Facebook) sur AO3**. Vous n'avez pas besoin de créer un compte ou quoi, juste 

pour dire si vous avez aimé ^^

.

Bises !

Heibi

.


	15. Chapitre 13 dispo sur AO3

.

Coucou tout le monde !

Le chapitre suivant de cette fanfiction est disponible sur **Archive of Our Own**

 _Le titre : Au seuil de la mort_

N'hésitez pas à aller voir !

Mon pseudo: Petite Pirate

Le semi-lien _( Merci FFNET :S_ ): /works/11449560/chapters/31537869

.

.

N'hésitez pas à lâcher une review et je vous retrouve très bientôt !

Vous pouvez aussi **lâcher un Kudo (équivalent de "j'aime" de Facebook) sur AO3**. Vous n'avez pas besoin de créer un compte ou quoi, juste 

pour dire si vous avez aimé ^^

.

Bises !

Heibi

.


	16. Chapitre 14 dispo sur AO3

.

Coucou tout le monde !

Le chapitre suivant de cette fanfiction est disponible sur **Archive of Our Own**

 _Le titre : Liens_

N'hésitez pas à aller voir !

Mon pseudo: Petite Pirate

Le semi-lien _( Merci FFNET :S_ ): /works/11449560/chapters/31708554

.

.

N'hésitez pas à lâcher une review et je vous retrouve très bientôt !

Vous pouvez aussi **lâcher un Kudo (équivalent de "j'aime" de Facebook) sur AO3**. Vous n'avez pas besoin de créer un compte ou quoi, juste 

pour dire si vous avez aimé ^^

.

Bises !

Heibi

.


	17. Chapitre 15 dispo sur AO3

.

Coucou tout le monde !

Le chapitre suivant de cette fanfiction est disponible sur **Archive of Our Own**

 _Le titre : Le calme..._

N'hésitez pas à aller voir !

Mon pseudo: Petite Pirate

Le semi-lien _( Merci FFNET :S_ ): /works/11449560/chapters/31831455

.

.

Je n'aime pas trop le demander de base, parce que ça fait un peu genre "quémander", mais là, pour cette fois exceptionnellement, j'ai très envie de savoir ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre, alors s'il vous plaît commentez pour me le dire !

Vous pouvez aussi **lâcher un Kudo (équivalent de "j'aime" de Facebook) sur AO3**. Vous n'avez pas besoin de créer un compte ou quoi, juste 

pour dire si vous avez aimé ^^

.

Bises !

Heibi

.


	18. Chapitre 16 dispo sur AO3

.

Coucou tout le monde !

Le chapitre suivant de cette fanfiction est disponible sur **Archive of Our Own**

 _Le titre : Le retour à la normal_

N'hésitez pas à aller voir !

Mon pseudo: Petite Pirate

Le semi-lien _( Merci FFNET :S_ ): /works/11449560/chapters/25662171

.

.

Ceci est un chapitre de transition, mais j'essaie de pas poster quelque chose à la va-vite parce qu'il faut poster absolument.

Vous pouvez **lâcher un Kudo (équivalent de "j'aime" de Facebook) sur AO3**. Vous n'avez pas besoin de créer un compte ou quoi, juste 

pour dire si vous avez aimé ^^

.

Bises !

Heibi

.


	19. Chapitre 17 dispo sur AO3

.

Coucou tout le monde !

Le chapitre suivant de cette fanfiction est disponible sur **Archive of Our Own**

 _Le titre : Dix points pour l'Indésirable n°2_

N'hésitez pas à aller voir !

Mon pseudo: Petite Pirate

.

.

Ce chapitre passe sur beaucoup d'événements, pour une raison simple, c'est que je dois avancer. Cette histoire est BIEN LOIN d'être finie après la fin du tome 7 (sans compter l'épilogue), et je pense qu'une TROISIEME fanfiction va s'ajouter à cette série de fanfic, subtilement intitulée "Dramione Reboot". Donc j'ai besoin quand même d'accélérer la cadence.

Désolée de l'ENORME retard, mais les derniers mois ont été chargés. Mais je pensais à vous :) Mes doigts me démangeaient pour malmener mon clavier ainsi que Malefoy et Hermione xD

Pouvoir ENFIN LE MONTRER EST UNE DELIVRANCE ! So Enjoy !

Vous pouvez **lâcher un Kudo (équivalent de "j'aime" de Facebook) sur AO3**. Vous n'avez pas besoin de créer un compte ou quoi, juste 

pour dire si vous avez aimé ^^

.

Bises !

Heibi

.


	20. Chapitre 18 dispo sur AO3

.

Coucou tout le monde !

Le chapitre suivant de cette fanfiction est disponible sur **Archive of Our Own**

 _Le titre : Retour aux sources_

N'hésitez pas à aller voir !

Mon pseudo: Petite Pirate

.

.

La fin est proche d'où les chapitres très longs.

La fin de la FANFIC, mais ceci dit, il y a encore quelques petites choses à venir aussi ! Les aventures de Drago et Hermione dans ce reboot se doivent malheureusement d'être un peu rallongé, donc ce sera une trilogie !

Hâte d'en commencer une nouvelle, qui bouillonne dans ma tête !

Vous pouvez **lâcher un Kudo (équivalent de "j'aime" de Facebook) sur AO3**. Vous n'avez pas besoin de créer un compte ou quoi, juste 

pour dire si vous avez aimé ^^

.

Bises !

Heibi

.


	21. Dernier Chapitre dispo sur AO3 !

.

Coucou tout le monde !

Le DERNIER chapitre de cette fanfiction est disponible sur **Archive of Our Own**

 _Le titre :_ _La bataille de Poudlard_

N'hésitez pas à aller voir !

Mon pseudo: Petite Pirate

.

.

Voici le dernier chapitre !

Je ne pense finalement pas en faire une trilogie, donc l'épilogue concluerera toute cette saga ! Mine de rien, ça fait déjà un an qu'on la fait cette réécriture des tomes 6 et 7, et voilà la construction d'une nouvelle cathédrale avec ma nouvelle fanfiction, "Sept ans à t'aimer" !

Donc _enjoy_ ! Et n'oubliez pas que l'épilogue s'en vient, bien sur :D

Vous pouvez **lâcher un Kudo (équivalent de "j'aime" de Facebook) sur AO3**. Vous n'avez pas besoin de créer un compte ou quoi, juste 

pour dire si vous avez aimé 

.

Bises !

Heibi

.


	22. EPILOGUE DISPO SUR AO3

Coucou tout le monde !

Le dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction est disponible sur **Archive of** **Our Own**

N'hésitez pas à aller voir !

Mon pseudo: Petite Pirate

.

 **C'est la fin !**

 _Finite Incantatem_ !

Je tiens à remercier l'ensemble des lecteur-rice-s qui ont suivi les aventures d'Hermione et Drago autour des tomes 6 et 7, deux fanfictions « Ne mélangez jamais du Félix Félicis à de l'Amortentia » et enfin « De l'autre côté du miroir il y a un Patronus ». Je n'ai jamais considéré à l'époque que ça allait être un aussi gros projet qui prendrait un an à écrire. Ce fut éprouvant et beaucoup d'heures d'écriture et de recherche. Ce fut aussi en plein dans ces fanfictions très prenantes que j'ai décidé de switcher de plateformes, m'exposant ainsi à moins de lecteur-rice-s enclin-e-s à venir sur AO3, et donc moins de reviews.  
Ce fut donc un grand travail sur moi-même afin d'apprendre à gérer cette dynamique moindre et assumer mes principes et choix pleinement. Et honnêtement ? J'ai encore un long chemin à faire.  
C'est tout de même grâce à vous que j'y suis arrivée et je suis heureuse d'avoir pu vous faire rêver, crier, rire ou pleurer avec un beau Dramione comme les films et les livres auraient dû nous en donner.  
J'espère de tout cœur que je continuerai à vous faire plaisir avec mes autres fanfictions !  
Merci encore à tous pour ces beaux moments !

.  
Petite Pirate

.

Vous pouvez **lâcher un Kudo (équivalent de "j'aime" de Facebook) sur AO3**. Vous n'avez pas besoin de créer un compte ou quoi, juste

pour dire si vous avez aimé

.

Bises !

Heibi

.


End file.
